Con la oscuridad de cómplice
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Una habitación, una hora acordada, dos mujeres buscándose a pesar de todo...un secreto con la oscuridad de cómplice. Emma Swan/Mary Margaret-Snow White. (Incesto)


**Descargo:** Los personajes de once upon time no me pertenecen, desde luego. Esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico.

 **Advertencia:** Incesto, mucho incesto.

Por favor, si no te gusta la temática o la elección de la pareja, te da repele o nervios, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _ **Con la oscuridad de cómplice**_

El cerrojo sonó haciendo un clic al momento que la aguja del reloj se deslizó marcando las once de la noche, sobre la única repisa del pequeño apartamento alquilado.

Emma se levantó en penumbras para recibirla como siempre lo hacía. Era la única que tenía llave.

Faltaba poco para marcharse de ese sitio, y sinceramente estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo harían después de que no viviera allí? ¿Se podrían seguir viendo? No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a sus encuentros. Por más retorcido que fuera haría lo imposible para continuar con esa locura y conservar lo poco que le ofrecía.

Estaba por dar el paso que tanto se había negado a aceptar. Formalizar una relación con Killian, dar el sí y entregarse a una vida de mentira. Una vida que para el resto pretendía estar desbordada de felicidad y dicha…una existencia que jamás sería colmada con el abrazador sentimiento que alojaba en su pecho, ese que sentía cuando se abría la puerta y la veía frente a ella…

Sí, aun seguía sucediendo…noche tras noche, sin poder pisar el freno. Cinco años con la misma tortura. Estaba enferma…amabas lo estaban. No había otra explicación coherente. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? La amaba…sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Nunca lo habían hablado. Jamás se permitieron decirlo en voz alta. Pero allí estaba, las dos lo sabían. Ese mar de emociones con solo cruzar miradas. Abrumador, era la palabra correcta. Y no, no era necesario expresarlo abiertamente. Desde que iniciaron, nunca fue prioridad plasmarlo para dejar en claro que era real y tangible…. Se amaban, eso no estaba en discusión.

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente, de pie en el reducido espacio que pretendía ser una sala decente, esperándola para rodearla con sus brazos. Cada noche era igual. Esperando a que baje el sol para sentirla, para engañar a su mente por unos instantes. Para crear la ilusión y convencerse de que le pertenecía, que todo era perfecto…que no se iría y permanecería a su lado a pesar de todo. Un doloroso engaño que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en realidad.

Blanca entró al apartamento y sacándose su saco con rapidez, caminó directamente hacia ella.

—Bésame, por favor—pidió, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, acortando la distancia—. He tenido un día fatal—murmuró en sus labios, incentivándola para que la sostuviera de la cintura. Deseaba sentirla.

Emma obedeció al instante. La besó con desesperación, robándole el aliento. Buscando sus labios para poseerlos con dominio. Pegando sus cuerpos como si fueran uno. Arrinconándola en la pared más próxima para intensificar el tan ansiado contacto. Quitándole la blusa con desespero para arrojarla al suelo.

Así sucedía cada noche. Dejando salir ese instinto inmanejable de sentirla suya…por lo menos por unas horas.

—Sabes que si me pides que lo deje, lo haré, ¿no?—dijo Emma casi intangible, separándose solo para rellenar sus pulmones de aire.

—No puedes dejar a Killian—descartó, apartándose solo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, y con sus mejillas encendidas.

—Te necesito conmigo—expresó, pegando la frente con la de ella.

—Aquí me tienes—le hizo ver con media sonrisa, entristecida.

—Solo tengo migajas—susurró, sin separarse—. Dame un solo motivo el cual me confirme que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Que casarme con él es lo que debo hacer—pidió, buscando sus ojos en la tenue claridad de la habitación provocada por las luces de la calle principal.

—No podemos, Emma…Es imposible—murmuró, mordiéndose el labio y apartando la mirada.

—Lo sé,—suspiró con tristeza, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar— pero a veces se me hace insoportable. A veces pienso que no podré sobrellevarlo por más tiempo—confesó, aferrándose a su cintura y escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—Si fuera distinto…—se animó a decir con un hilo de voz, acariciando su espalda.

—Si fuera distinto, serías solo mía y no tendría que vivir con la angustia de saber que te entregas en los brazos de alguien más—habló en su cuello, cerrando fuertemente los parpados. El dolor era demasiado intenso.

—Emma, por favor…

—A veces pienso que no me amas lo suficiente—confesó en un murmuro, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban peligrosamente. No pretendía llorar. Era algo que nunca se había permitido hacer delante de ella.

—No digas eso, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Sabes que no es cierto—dijo con firmeza, retirándola de su cuello para observar su rostro.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando cada noche duermes acompañada y yo…lo único que hago es contar las horas para volver a tenerte—recriminó, sin poder contenerse—. Y estoy hablando de amor romántico…no del otro—aclaró antes de que dijera justamente lo que no quería escuchar.

—Pensé que eso estaba claro—se extrañó, frunciendo las cejas—. Sabes que cuando entro en esta habitación dejo de ser quien soy…que no soy tu madre, ni tú mi hija—aseguró, avergonzada. Aunque ya lo tuviera más que asumido, la culpa era algo que siempre cargaría—. Escúchame, porque lo diré solo una vez…si existiera una mínima posibilidad de que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntas, te erigiría a ti, una y mil veces. No lo dudes, por favor—imploró, tocando su mejilla, descendiendo para dejar la palma de la mano sobre su pecho—. Te amo…y no preguntes a qué amor me refiero. Sabes la respuesta.

Emma asaltó su boca con urgencia. Tomándola de la cadera con fuerza, la elevó para dejarla en su cintura. Caminó con ella hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y sin dejar de besarla ni por un segundo, la depositó en la cama. Desprendió su pantalón y lo deslizó por sus piernas para, sin perder tiempo, acomodarse entre ellas. La necesitaba con locura. Hacerla suya y que gimiera su nombre mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

—Tranquilízate…espera…—detuvo Blanca, sosteniéndola de los brazos para frenar su enloquecida carrera.

—¿Qué…ocurre?—preguntó ahogada, a la vez que se deshacía de sus propios jeans y los arrojaba a un costado.

—Esta noche no quiero que me folles…—dijo, acariciando su brazo, logrando la atención que había deseado—. Hazme el amor—pidió bajito y con el corazón acelerado.

Un segundo de entendimiento…un segundo para tranquilizarse y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente. Demostrándole todo lo que las palabras no podían. Para dejar marcada en su piel la agonía de amarla como lo hacía. Recorriendo su cuerpo, venerándolo a pesar de saberlo ajeno. Su alma le pertenecía…siempre lo haría, como la suya propia la había perdido cuando decidió quedarse en Storybrooke, años atrás.

Un quejido lastimoso le dio la señal. Ya era hora. Nunca sería suficiente…

—Quédate un poco más, por favor—suplicó Emma, abrazándola con fuerza para absorber su aroma y calidez el mayor tiempo posible.

—Debo irme, ya son la una—avisó, dándole un último beso y apartándose de sus brazos con suavidad.

—¿Así será nuestra vida?—preguntó, intentando que por una sola vez le respondiera lo que anhelaba escuchar.

Blanca no dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía. Se vistió en silencio, con la habitación en penumbras. Se calzó sus botas. Tomó su saco, se colocó la bufanda y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Mañana a las once y media. No puedo antes—murmuró, deteniéndose un segundo antes de marcharse.

—Aquí estaré—susurró Emma con la garganta acongojada, viéndola desaparecer una vez más, dejándola nuevamente con esa sensación de soledad abrumadora.

Era una confirmación silenciosa. No hacía falta hablar. Ninguna renunciaría a la otra.

Emma se dejó caer en el colchón para observar el techo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Una pregunta que volvía a su mente a pesar de los años transcurridos. No había manera de solucionar el desastre que habían comenzado. Ella estaba con David, era su madre…su amante. Storybrooke la amaba. Era la mismísima Blancanieves, rodeada de pájaros cantores y enanos fanáticos. Un ejemplo a seguir y adorada por todos…

No, nadie podía enterarse jamás.

Tocó con la yema de sus dedos las sabanas aun calientes y cerró los ojos. No daría el sí. No se casaría con Killian. No podría hacerlo por más veces que se lo repitiera y tratara de auto convencerse. Ella estaría ahí, entregando su mano, renunciando y llorando silenciosamente. No, no era tan fuerte. Las dos terminarían destrozadas…más destrozadas de lo que ya estaban.

Y con la oscuridad de cómplice se dio cuenta que era preferible que sus días estuvieran regidos por la más absoluta desdicha. Lo soportaría. Lo haría sin quejarse si con ello sus noches volvían a recobrar el sentido…ese equilibrio que lograba con la sola promesa de un próximo encuentro.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

 **Primer Shot que hago de Emma y Blanca. "Su dulce y helado suspiro" ha tenido una buena aceptación y por eso me animé hacerlo.**

 **Espero que les gustara. Si así fue, incentívenme jaja, tal vez me ponga las pilas y escriba otro :)**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y abrazos.**


End file.
